Mock Turtle's Secret
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: Jackie just stumbled onto one of Cyan's most well kept secrets. How will our little Mock Turtle be able to handle this situation and turn it into an advantage for himself? Basically a oneshot of Cyan and Jackie, two of my favorite OCs. Don't knock it until you try it!


One of my first OCxOC one shots. Let me know how you like Cyan and if you think they are a compatible couple. If so, I'll consider making a story for the two of them. Read and enjoy~

* * *

Ever since the move and it became Clover Country I've started working here anyway. It's very interesting here, the lifestyles of everyone.

I heavily sigh as I carry the heavy stack of books through the elaborate, marble chiseled coliseum gate. I think it's funny how Blood paid me a hundred bucks to go alone so he can have 'his Alice' all to himself. She remained clueless, of course, but it's fine. With Blood all over Alice I don't have to deal with her so much. Not that I hate her but I think she's just too pessimistic. But then again so can I at times.

I shrug as I wobble through the stone streets, watching gladiators and other townsfolk walking around without a care in the world. I think it's cool how the Coliseum is like one big town. I hardly have to leave the territory to do my shopping although the tools here are so out of date it's downright horrifying.

I trot through the streets quickly approaching the giant library. This monstrous collection of books easily beats out anything the other territories call libraries. I sigh and slip through the cracked gates, hopping up the steps to the massive doors. It's funny how bloodthirsty Griffin is and yet he has so much art work surrounding him. Although I have a deep suspicion it's Cyan that takes care of all the arts and sculptures.

"Hey, Cyan?" I call out, listening to the echo spread through the deserted library. I honestly can't believe there's no one in here on a regular basis. That must be just plain depressing for Cyan. Or, the Mock Turtle. I honestly can't believe he never had a name before! Going without a name is one of the saddest things I've ever heard of. He seemed really happy when I first gave him his name though.

My cheek twitches into a smile as I set the heavy stack of books down on the main counter. He'll find them here. I doubt he'll like it is I just start guessing where they all go.

"Cyan?" I call out again, searching the shadows hard for the elusive Role Holder. I wonder where he went. Oh, maybe he's upstairs. I slip through the outer maze of shelves and trot up the stairs, feeling the burn in my legs as I finally reach the top. Geh ... s-s-so many _stairs_! No wonder Cyan is so fit!

I heavily exhale, winded, as I search the floor for Cyan. He's not here either. I turn, about to head down the stairs before shrugging. I might as well wait a little while for him and tell him about the books. Plus I need to ask him about some designs for some trap doors I have in mind. I don't like murdering and I don't support it but coming up with designs on how high the ramps are and animals being able to jump out of the walls can be fun.

I head over to the comfortable couch and take a seat, glancing at the books laid out across the counter. Huh. 50 shades of Gray? Never heard of it. I pick up the book and glance through a page or two before setting it down. I nearly fell asleep just picking out words how could he enjoy books like that? Hm? I glance at another book of his. Kama Sutra? Isn't that some weird Indian book? I reach over and pick it up, spying a sketchbook lying on the table.

"What's this?" I ask aloud, setting the book aside and picking up the sketchbook. I didn't know Cyan liked to draw. I flip it open to the first page spying a frilly maid's outfit, dressed on a mannequin in a standing shy pose. Hey, that's pretty good. My heart leaps into my mouth as a loud clang sets off in another room. I stare at the room half expecting to see Cyan coming out. No, Cyan is _never_ that noisy.

I silently slip off the couch, still holding onto the sketchbook. If I need to use this for a weapon it will work as a decent shield while I run the guy through with a wrench. I tip toe to the room, peeking into the darkness. Something is tipped over, rolling on the ground as a raccoon peeks up from the window ceil. A raccoon? It chitters before darting out the window, dashing across the roof tops. Well that was random. I gently set the sketchbook down and head over to the tipped over item, pulling it back up.

"Alright up we ... go ... ," I trail off as I spy it's eyeless face. A faceless mannequin? I take a step back spying a big, frilly pink Lolita type dress on it. Oh. Oh, wow. I think I just found Cyan's secret hobby. Kind of reminds me of Gray's secret stuffed animal room. I don't think Cyan would like me poking around his home, though. I turn around to leave nearly having a heart attack as I spy a lone figure standing in the doorway. I shakily exhale and set a nervous hand on my chest.

"O-Oh ... oh man, Cyan you really scared me there!" I nervously laugh, watching as his drooping cow ears press against his skull and turn a deep flushing red. Oh~ he's embarrassed alright.

"H-Hey, Cyan, it's alright, I, um, didn't see much." I terribly reassure as he deftly hurries into the room, grabbing a sheet and wraps it around the mannequin figure. He remains deathly quiet as I edge towards the door. Should I leave him to sulk by himself? I turn halfway before I hear him quickly writing something down. Dang it he's back to his senses. I look up as he stays with his back towards me, showing me the scribbled note pad.

_Did you see it?_

"How could you miss it?" I say without thinking and quickly cover my mouth. Whoops. I watch as his ears nervously tremble with embarrassment as he sets his face against the mannequin, clearly too embarrassed to face me. I nervously scratch my head glancing over the sketchbook I set down earlier. Wow. This is one hell of a hobby. Drawing out frilly dresses and then putting them on mannequins. But, I also think it's pretty cool. It takes some good sense to put together outfits like this. I gently pick up the sketchbook, flipping it open to a random page.

"This looks really cool, Cyan." His ear barely twitches in response as he turns around, studying me with wary eyes. He pauses for a moment before writing something else down.

_Really?_ He asks, holding up the notepad. Oh gosh he's just too cute! I smile as I watch him slowly get over his depression, bravely taking a few steps towards me as I glance through his book.

"I was never into this stuff but these look really neat. I'm impressed with your drawing skills too. You've captured the style, the shadows, and even colored some of them in perfectly with their highlights." I compliment, watching his ears happily flicker with each comment. He glances over his own work clearly overjoyed that I'm not judging him out loud. Yes, this is a strange hobby but it also makes me curious. How did he ever get into these? I glance up as he holds up his notepad, his ears turning to a very dark blush.

_Would you like to try one on?_

"T-Try one on?" I stutter. I've never worn anything like these before. I peek over some mannequins set up towards the back, nervously looking over their clothing. I was always ... curious about these kinds of clothing. Alice wore them but nothing this extremely frilly. I take a hesitant step towards one in particular, rubbing the material in my hands.

"U-Um ... ," I stutter, at a loss for words. It's probably best that I don't. "That's alright, thank you Cyan." I pause, seeing him visibly get depressed and extremely embarrassed again. Oh man ... I shot him down in his already vulnerable state. I heavily sigh, silently cursing myself.

"Um, what do you think would look best on me?" I ask with a faint flush, glancing over some of his work. His ears immediately perk up as his Cyan blue eyes flash beneath his mask. He excitedly scribbles on his notepad and sets it in my hands before scurrying off to another corner.

_I know just the thing._ Seeing him write this makes me think he somehow planned for me to wear one. I lean against the wall watching as he pauses before a few in particular, running his practiced eye up and down it's shapely form before back to me, waving it off before moving on to another. I nervously bite my lip as he finally picks out the perfect one, setting the faceless mannequin before me.

"T-This is it?" I ask, watching him bow and present it to me. His tail excitedly swishes back and forth as he studies my reaction.

The top is basically a black corset meant to be very tight on the wait to show off a woman's curves while the top is a stretchy, much more frilly pink with a low swooping neckline and puffy shoulders. The skirt itself is black and runs about three quarters of the thigh with pink layered with two sets of pink frills going down. The thin socks go up to below the knees with a lacy and frilly bow circling the top rim of the sock and high rising boots with criss cross designs running all the way to the top. For the hair, there is a beautiful pink rose with a few beads to conceal the clip and a somewhat frilly black headband. A strap runs around the neck and both wrists, each with a bit of lace on the top and bottom. I nervously eye the outfit unable to envision me in it.

Cyan's ears droop as he studies my more so horror than excitement.

_Do you not like it?_

"N-No, I like it. I'm just trying to figure out how to put it on." I explain. He perks up in an instant and picks at the long laces on the corset, loosening it off until he is able to slip it off and over the mannequin's head. Oh. He pauses as he looks at me, his ears again turning a deep shade of red.

"Here, I'll put it on. Go wait outside the door." I smile, watching him excitedly scurry out of the room and silently shut the door.

Alright now how the hell does this go on?

I slip off my clothes and neatly fold them, staring at the top and skirt. Well, if anything the top goes on first. I pick it up and slide it over my head, wriggling around as I try to fit it over my chest. Curse my freaking boobs! These thing's only nature is to torture me with their freaking size! I sharply exhale before sliding the top over, nervously breathing in as I feel for the laces. Oh I'll just do that last. The skirt fits on perfectly well as I lean down, untying the shoes before I take a quick peek at my shirt.

... Well crap this is much lower than I thought.

Oh well. A little cleavage never killed anyone. I slip on the socks, doing my best not to injure the skirt as I tie on the shoes, neatly tying the frilly choker around my neck. I'll just have Cyan tie those on my wrists and help put the others in my hair right. There's no mirror in here that I can see. I reach behind myself try to tighten the strings but the slippery things just slip out my fingers. Darn it I can't get a good grip.

"Hey Cyan, can you help me tie this?" I call out, struggling to properly tie it. Nimble fingers immediately take over and sweep my hands aside as he expertly ties it. I jerk back from the force, spying a well placed pole to latch onto as he tightens it. O-Ouch. I suck in a deep breath as he ties it tight, glancing over what's left on the mannequin. I glance down at the top spying my belly button showing through the short shirt. I guess this is the style, to have an inch or two of my stomach showing.

_Do you not like those?_ He asks, writing down his question.

"No, I couldn't tie them on my wrist." I explain. He nods and smoothly wraps them around each wrist, his ears deeply flushing. I kind of want to see his face but I don't think he wants me to. He's shown me once but that's just because Griffin made him do it.

_May I do your hair?_ He holds up his notepad as his tail excitedly twitches, carefully observing my response. He's pushing his boundaries to see how far he can take it. But then again, he doesn't mean any harm by it. I think he's just so excited to finally have a live model he's forgetting I dislike frilly things.

"Sure." He smoothly takes my hand and guides me to another room with tons of shelves with baskets of supplies and fabric. Wow. It's like he's running a while operation here. A large dresser with a monstrous mirror sits nestled against the wall with all sorts of beauty products like make up. He leads me to the dresser and sits me down, glancing over his work place before turning around. By the fire place is several iron rods being baked by the fire.

"What are those for?" I ask, nervously watching as he pulls one out. He waves it in the air for a few minutes before reaching for my hair. My eyes narrow, making him pause. He's going to curl my hair with those. I heavily sigh and sit up straight.

"Just be careful not to burn my hair." I warn, watching as he wakes a strand and twists it around the metal pole. After a few minutes he pulls it out, revealing perfectly curly hair. Wow. That's actually really impressive. Has he had practice at one point? He repeats the process, switching out the metal poles until my entire head with the exception of my bangs and skull is curly.

I watch in the mirror as he runs a hand through my hair and twists it up, making a big ball of curls at the back of my head and leaves my natural red bangs to frame my face. Wow. That looks _amazing_. He smoothly takes three pins, placing them in strategic places before letting go. I gap at his handiwork, half expecting the hair to come tumbling down. He's making that stay with only three pins?!

"Cyan, that looks amazing!" I compliment, watching as his ear happily twitches. He hops back to the other room as I admire his work. I can't believe it. He's a clothes designer and a hair stylist! And a very good one too. Cyan bounds back in a few moments later and gently slides the black headband in before clipping the flower in place. My gosh I actually look drop dead _gorgous_! I knew I had a pretty enough face but he made it pop with such little treatment. It's ... nice. Surprisingly, to dress up every now and then like this. Hee hee~ I'm so pretty~

I slightly jump as he twists me around to face him, watching as he pulls out a small tub of cream and dots it beneath my eyes. Oh~ is he putting make up on too? I smile as I feel the brush glide over my skin, going slower as it draws over my jaw line and down my neck. My eyes crack open making him quickly retreat his hands as he pulls out a small tube and paint brush. Lipstick? I smile and slightly pucker my lips, letting him brush the deep red lipstick on. I had no idea Cyan had this kind of hobby. It shocks me to find out that he can do not only hair and makeup but also clothes!

I roll my eyes up as he quickly sweeps eyeliner on before applying mascara. I twitch as he gently rakes the bristles through the eyelashes with the utmost care, all before applying some eye shadow. My gosh is there anything this guy _can't_ do? He pulls back, satisfied as he turns me around in the chair for the reveal.

I open my eyes spying an inhumanly beautiful woman dressed in a Lolita outfit. I would be lying if I said I wasn't amazed. He turned me into a freaking doll under half an hour!

"Cyan, it looks amazing! Where did you learn all this?" I ask, turning around to face the bashful Role Holder. He looks away as he hesitates, finally flipping his notepad over for me to see.

_Can you be my model? There are poses the mannequins simply can't make._ My eyes widen in shock at the request. Oh yeah he's pushing it alright. But, I mean, this is amazing what he did! I turn around, deeply observing the gorgeous woman in the reflection. It really would be a shame to put this all to waste without doing something with it. My cheeks flush as I nod in defeat.

"Yeah. B-But nothing dirty, alright?" I say, ensuring my safety. His face immediately blows up to a bright red as he quickly scribbles down reassuring words.

_I would never._ He writes, waving his hand. I smile as I loosen up, glancing around the room.

"Alright. Where am I posing, Cyan?" I ask with a grin. I might as well go into this optimistic. He's an excellent artist and I'm positive he'll make me as beautiful as the woman in the reflection. His tail wags back and forth as he slips into another room, holding the door open and offering his hand like a gentleman. I smile as he brings me up to what looks like a shrinks couch.

_Lay down on your stomach here and look at the easel._ He instructs. I does as he asks taking special care not to rip to even wrinkle the dress. I'm sure he's worked very hard on this and if I rip it I might just throw myself out the window. Cyan taps his chin through the mask before tilting my head, making it rest in my hand cupping my cheek as the other grasps my inner elbow. He gently slides one of his hands up my shin, sticking it up in the air before stepping back and jerks his head down in approval. He hurries to his seat, eagerly looking to me as a reference every few seconds.

I smile at his eagerness as stare into his bright blue eyes through the mask. He's really too adorable! And dare I say it he rivals Pierce in how cute he is. In not only looks but also in his actions. He's a fierce killer but he's also a freaking beautification. That's just mind blowing right there. My smile deepens as my eyes close halfway. Cyan's is just so cute! What is going on with me? I'm in such a good mood I kind of want to shower him with kisses on the cheeks as thanks for dolling me up.

I thought I would hate it but I kind of like it.

I was never able to really dress up when I was younger. I lost the motivation to really doll myself up but looking in the mirror it was like I was looking at the exact opposite of myself. It was pretty nice seeing my hair all done and makeup making me look smoking.

Cyan's pencil clicks against the metal easel's frame as he stands up. Is he done already. His ears burns insanely red as he takes a step towards me before pausing, rethinking something and turning around before repeating the process a few times. Oh~ he's caught up in a choice. I wonder if he wants me to change my position. He sucks in a deep breath, manning up as he comes over to my side and shows me his notepad.

_May I try something risky?_ I carefully study his eyes through the mask before touching the beak on the mask.

"Sure, why not?" I hum. I don't get to do this often, or ever at all, so why not try something new? Cyan hesitates before grabbing his mask and slipping it off. My eyes widen as he sets the mask aside, pulling down the fabric covering his nose and mouth along with the tight hoodie over his head. His beautiful features strike me hard as I blink, hardly able to believe it. His eyes remain firmly locked on mine as his face turns a deep shade of red.

He took his mask off. _Why_?

"Cyan, why-," begin before his thumb stops me from talking. His eyes flicker to my lips and to my eyes a few times before he gently reaches around my head and pulls me closer. My gaze softens as he his fingers run through my hair, gently tugging me into a sweet and gentle kiss. I remain stiff with surprise, but unable to push him off. Cyan is such a nice guy. And sweet. And sincere.

My cheek twitches into a smile as I softly push back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I ... _like_ Cyan. I have for a little while now but I don't think I've realized just how _much_. His ears twitch as he rolls me onto my back, keeping his arms firmly against my lower back and shoulder as he holds me flush against him. Our lips part ever so slightly for air before he feverishly connects our mouths again, pushing me against the back of the couch and prop my back against it. I snicker up my breath, making him retreat with puzzled eyes.

"You're just too cute, Cyan!" I shout, kissing his cheek. His face flushes a deeper red as he tries to pull back but my arms remain locked around his shoulders. You're not getting away so easily, cutie. I press my lips against his jaw line, moving down and around everywhere I can to leave kiss marks of lipstick all over his face. I pull back, satisfied as half his face is smeared and covered with perfect impressions of my lips. His ears droop, clearly knowing what I was doing as he looks off to the side in embarrassment.

"So cute, Cyan." I purr, gently rubbing his ear in my fingers. A strange, grunting groan vibrates his chest as he lays his head against the top of the couch, breathing a little harder. Is he alright? My eyes catch onto his tail whipping back and forth every few moments as he shakily exhales. I grin and snatch his tail, immediately making him jump. His face turns darker shades of red as I smoothly rub his tail, following it up to its base. The thrumming groan grows louder as he tries to smother it in the couch. I giggle and relent, giving the cow mercy.

"You're so cute, Cyan!" I shout, pressing my lips against his neck.

_You're cuter._ He argues through words on paper, trying to remain firm despite the pride crushing blush erupting over his face. He looks off to the side for a moment before writing something else down.

_Will you be my model again?_ He asks, clearly flustered as his ear nervously twitches. I smile and pull the silly cow into a hug, kissing his neck again. He's just too cute! So cute!

"Of course!" I agree, "it's nice dressing up every once in a while."

_But only for me, right?_ He asks. I smile and cup his cheeks, kissing the adorable man's forehead.

"Of course." I smile, hugging him tightly. He's so cute!

‡

Well there you have it, a one shot between two of my OCs! If I get about **_20 REVIEWS_** on this I'll consider making another story, despite having so many up already. Admit it, Cyan is _adorable_!


End file.
